DISTRACTION!
by KaylinElemental15
Summary: Modern AU! Ed's been given the assignment talking about things involving the Internet. What happens when he stumbles upon something that may help him with this project, while at the same time, distract him from time...? Rated T for Ed's slight language.
1. DISTRACTION!

**Hey guys! How've you been?! Recently, a friend of mine told me about something he found out and when he showed me it, I couldn't help but try it at home and since then, I've been addicted to it. ^-^ I thought about how Ed would be like if he tried this out and got hooked onto it. To those who've read School Competitions, don't worry, I'm still working out chapter 4 and it's taking a while due to school. I hope to get that chapter out before Christmas hopefully. I hope you enjoy this! XD**

**Disclaimer: If I did own FMA, then I wouldn't even be here. But I'm glad I don't otherwise the story wouldn't be as good. Nor do I own the game to be mentioned. . .**

* * *

Today was a boring day. And by boring, I mean VERY boring. The teacher gave the class an assignment that was due after they got back from break and Edward Elric seems to be having a hard time coming up with a topic to choose. The fifteen year old boy sat at his computer, grumbling to himself about how teachers love to sic freakishly annoying projects to their students and how they would laugh at the students having trouble.

. . .

Okay, maybe that last part wasn't true, but it's worth a shot. Ed sighed to himself again as he tried to think of a topic his project should be about. One thing's for sure, it involved the Internet.

The boy tried loading a page, hoping to find SOMETHING at least to work on so he can get this assignment done and over with, only to find that the page said "Unable to connect to the Internet." It took all of his wits to refrain from strangling the computer as he was already stressed enough about this as it is. The weather must have something to do with the connection. But there was something different that caught his eye.

"What the. . .?" Ed stared at the screen. Above the notice stood a tiny, pixelated dinosaur. He'd never seen this when using the other search engines. He was using Google Chrome in hopes it would be faster. It sure did have a lot of weird things. . .

Unknowingly, his hand pressed down on the spacebar and the dinosaur jumped and started running, causing Ed to jump back in shock and surprise. He watched the dinosaur go until he hit the first cactus that came into view and said "Game Over" at the top. Edward looked at the screen in disbelief. This was actually a game. On Google Chrome! Taking a deep breath, he pressed the retry button and the game started all over again, the dinosaur going at a slightly slow pace to start off. As soon as the first cactus came into view, Ed made sure the made the little dinosaur dodge it. But he didn't know how! The dinosaur hit the cactus. Game Over.

"How the hell am I supposed to make him miss the cactus?!" Ed yelled to himself. He couldn't give up now! Not when the dinosaur needed his help! He paused to think over that last thought.

_Needed his help. . ._

Just like how Al needed his brother's help when he was having trouble with something.

Suddenly, the boy got an idea and grinned mischievously. The dinosaur was like his little brother and the cacti are the evils in the world. Mainly the teachers who love to torment their students with dreadful assignments.

He started the game all over again, determined to keep his brother safe from the evil teachers. He figured out pretty quickly that he had the press the spacebar to jump over the cacti. Although at random times, the teachers would team up into groups of three or four (he couldn't tell) and some were bigger than others. He can do this! He will not give up! He would do anything to protect his baby brother! It's just like that one series where two brothers attempted forbidden alchemy! Only, in their case, the dinosaur was the two brothers and the cacti were those strange people who weren't human. . .

A few hours and several games later, Ed found himself addicted to this unknown on search engine offline game. The little dinosaur gaining speed as he got further into the game. He was so entrapped in it that he lost track of time! Nor did he notice his brother Al come into his room to see what the commotion was about.

"Hey, Brother-" Al started before he was interrupted suddenly by his brother's sudden outburst.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ed cried in disbelief. He had gotten so far!

Al sweatdropped. "Brother, are you ok?"

Ed turned away from the screen and to his little brother. "Yeah. But I died! I couldn't protect you!"

Al stammered on the information, "What?!"

"TheInternetconnectionwascutoffwhenItriedtoloadthenextpagetofindthisminigameandIstartedtoplayit,thinkingthatthedinosaurwasyouandthecactiweretheteachersandI'vegottenfartothepointthatmyhighestscorewasover2000!" he said a little too fast.

Al blinked several times before he finally found his voice again, "A. . .game?"

"Yeah! Here, I'll show it to you-WHAT?!" as soon as Ed turned back towards the screen, it no longer showed the tiny dinosaur that was suspended in midair when it hit a cactus. Instead, the screen showed the next page of his search. The boy immediately had a cloud of depression over his head.

"It's ok, Brother," Al laughed slightly, feeling sorry his brother missed the chance to show him the game, "I was going to ask you what you were doing since you were making strange noises, but you don't have to say. Oh! And dinner's ready by the way." Al made his way out of Ed's room and towards the heavenly room that contained food.

Now that he thought about it, Ed was kinda a little hungry. Another thought struck him as he left the computer and made his way to the dining room where his parents and brother were waiting. He could probably do his assignment on that game he discovered. Everyone else is doing theirs on social sites, online games, streaming sites, etc. But how many people are out there who know about this mysterious game that can only be played when not connected, but on a search engine like Google Chrome? Then again, he didn't know about it until recently, and there are most likely many other people out there in the world who do know about this. Ed smirked at his own ingeniousness and quickly made his way to the table.

Later that night, what Ed didn't know was that Al also discovered the mysterious dinosaur game and spent all night playing it. It seems he wasn't the only one addicted to that game. . .

* * *

**. . . . . . . . . . .Meh. Not exactly how I hoped it would turn out, but I'm kinda in a tight schedule. I hope you liked the story! XD**

**Hope you had a good Thanksgiving Break! 'Til next time! *disappears into the abyss of darkness, never to be seen again***


	2. Update?

**AN- Hey, guys! Right now, I kinda hit a writer's block for School Competitions, and I still have to revise chapter 1 of Rebellious Ambitions as well as the prologue of it. I've also been on a Fairy Tail marathon, so I've kinda been neglecting writing for a while. . .heh heh. . .*goes to corner to hide*. Anyway, I know this is supposed to be a one shot, but when playing the thing again, I noticed they did a little something more to it. So, I decided to make it a two shot. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Google! Nor will I will ever own them! If I did, then I would donate a lot of the money to charity. Nor do I own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It's been a few weeks ever since Edward had to do that assignment and to say he's annoyed is a bit of an understatement. He's far from annoyed. . .he's a little pissed off.

The teacher didn't seem to buy a single word on his assignment paper that explained about the game on Google (to him, it's the Dinosaur Desert Fiasco) and told him to either redo it, or get a zero for it. He takes another look at the list of websites that were already taken: Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, YouTube, FanFiction (what on earth is that?), and quite a few others that he wasn't even familiar with, let alone know about.

Ed wracked his brain for answers that seem to be toying with him. But everytime he tried to get a hold on one, it always seem to slip away. He's not one to spend a lot of time on the Internet, but when he did, Ed would find himself on it for hours on end (most likely reading up on anything science related). The teen's mind kept going back to that game, despite the fact that the teachers wouldn't even take it. Sighing in defeat, Ed decided to disconnect his computer from the Internet and give it a go, hoping to take his mind off this stupid assignment.

Loading a page and getting exactly what he was wanting, Ed pressed the space bar, making the dinosaur jump and start running. Noticing the cacti already appearing, he pressed down on the space bar again to ensure the dinosaur would avoid getting hit again. Ed noted that his score from the last time he played this wasn't saved, but payed it no heed as he was currently occupied with jumping over the cacti that went past.

It wasn't until a little later that Edward noticed something a little different. This difference shocked him that he didn't know what to do and got hit the obstacle. The teen rubbed his eyes, seeing if the computer was playing tricks on him or something. "What the hell. . .?" Ed muttered to himself in disbelief. On the screen was the dinosaur frozen in midair with a bird that collided into it. Another bird was about to go past but didn't since he got game over, but it appeared that it was more closer to the ground than the first one.

Starting the game over again, and knowing that the pattern changes every time, Ed gave it another go. He noted that the birds appeared a little earlier than the first time and that they always appear at three different heights: close ground, slightly off ground, and high up. Ed took extra careful around these birds as soon as he realized that with some of them (high up) he had to avoid jumping (of course, he found this out on his third try).

* * *

About a good three hours later. . .

Al crept into his brother's room, curious about why Ed was so silent at some times and then suddenly gave out an outburst of frustration. Noticing his brother on the computer doing something, Al thought it would be better not to disturb him and slowly made his way out until Ed suddenly murmured something.

"Must get past the 9 Demon Gates and the 7 Kin of Purgatory," Ed murmured to himself.

Al chuckled quietly to himself. Obviously, Ed's been watching a little too much Fairy Tail lately. He risked a glance at the screen without Ed's knowing and recognized the game that can only be played when not connected to the Internet. Only this time, he noticed the birds. Al raised an eyebrow at that, clearly the birds are a new one. But, not wanting to distract his brother like he did last time, Al made his way out of his brother's room once more.

Ed gave a small smile. He noticed Al coming in, but was too distracted to say anything. Nevertheless, he continued on his mission: get past the cacti and birds!

At some point, he started to think of the obstacles as the 9 Demon Gates and the 7 Kin of Purgatory for some odd reason (he should really lay off the Fairy Tail series). The clusters of the cacti being Lamy, thinking about how she multiplied so suddenly, the single cacti as the rest which he resents a lot, and the birds as the 7 Kin of Purgatory since they were kinda spread out in the beginning.

Ed kept going until the dinosaur was going so fast, he could go over the birds that were high up! But suddenly. . .

"EDWARD! DINNER'S READY!"

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?!" Ed shouted suddenly, Hohenheim suddenly calling out to him caused Ed to jolt, thus, making the dinosaur crash into the bird. One glance at the image of where the bird hit made Ed feel sorry for both the dinosaur and the bird. Taking a look at the time, he realized that he let the game distract him once again.

Ed reluctantly got up from his seat at his desk and started to make a small beeline to the door when a certain sheet of paper caught his eye. It was his first assignment that his teacher wouldn't take. Taking a quick glance over it again, he realized that he forgot one important factor that would've saved him a lot of time and trouble of having to redo the whole thing again: you have to be disconnected from the Internet.

Ed facepalmed. Yeah, he made sure that he included that you have to use Google Chrome to get it, or (which he found out later) the Google app on a mobile device that require Internet access and not its own. Sighing again, Ed placed the sheet of paper back on his bed and made his way down to the kitchen table where the delicious aroma (is that stew?) came from.

At least he can add and revise his paper a little more, as well as fix any mistakes he made the first time.

Once again, unbeknownst to Ed, Al spent the entire night again playing the game and not once took his eyes off the screen. Although it took him about five tries to get used the fact that there were birds in it now.

* * *

**And. . .done! This one's a little shorter than the first chapter, but I can't think of anything to make it longer. I mean, what are you supposed to do when a character is playing a game? My mind can't seem to get wrapped around that concept for some strange reason. Anyway, I hope you like it! I actually went back to play that and found they updated it (just added birds to it). Have a good life and, if you feel like, review! XD *disappears once again into a torrent of a flaming vortex Sephiroth style***


	3. Bonus

**AN: Okay, I know this was supposed to be a two-shot and I just took a look at the reviews (meant to do it earlier, but it slipped my mind), but someone requested a third chapter made. So, this is for the (very) late birthday of Abbydoo04. Happy late Birthday! Sorry it took so long. I'm considering making this a multi-chapter series, see what would happen if other characters get caught up in it. Currently, I'm also unable to respond to reviews since I checked it all on my phone (and internet's off T_T) so I'll answer them here.**

**Reviews response:**

**Shiloh Moon—Lol, I'm with you there. I guess people wouldn't think of going onto Google Chrome when they're not even connected. We should spread word of this worldwide! XD**

**Abbydoo04—Again, happy late birthday! This chapter is for you since you requested it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! Computers weren't even invented in 1914 Amestris! Nor do I own anything that is referencing other anime or Google Chrome.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Edward Elric didn't know what to think. He comes into his brother's room to wake him up for school and the first thing he sees is Alphonse, sitting at his desk, on his computer, eyes red from tiredness, randomly hitting the spacebar, all the while muttering a few words here and there. Cautiously, the older brother tip-toed behind his brother, peering at the screen from his shoulder.

It was that game. The dinosaur, cacti, and the birds (or pteranodons?) zooming past as the pixelated dinosaur dodges all of them.

Ed took a look at the high score: 1537. Not bad. It just makes him wonder how long Al has been at it. From the looks of it, he must have been up all night.

Suddenly, Al's dinosaur hit a passing bird right on the foot. The younger brother groaned in small frustration until he was almost ready to hit the retry button.

"I don't think you'll have time for another round, Al," Ed cuts in blandly, startling the latter rather violently.

"Br-Brother! When did you get here?" Al stuttered nervously, trying in vain to hide what he had been doing.

Ed grinned, "Not long. Although, I did hear you mumble something about going past the homunculi and Papillion."

The younger brother blushed. So Ed heard that? Dang, he has to lay off the Buso Renkin!

"Hey," Ed started. Al looked back to him, "I'd say we're both even with the anime obsession," he finished, as if he were reading Al's mind.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Al asked.

"Elric Telepathy."

"Oh."

"That, and we're brothers. We know each other like the back of our own hands."

Alphonse grinned. He knew that Ed was right on that part. He's still only half sure himself that 'Elric Telepathy' exists.

"You should get probably get ready. School starts in 30 minutes," Ed said. That, at least, made Al suddenly scramble about his room in a rush.

"Why didn't you say that sooner?!" Al screeched, panic written all over his face. Ed just grinned.

* * *

Later at night

"Don't stay up too late, boys," Trisha called out as the two teenagers left the dinner table to their rooms. "Remember, you have that field trip tomorrow!"

"We won't!" they responded in unison.

Keeping a promise and staying true to it is what Ed usually does, however. . .something or someONE had to show.

"Hey, Ed!" Ling exclaims, perched on the window sill.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BREAKING INTO MY ROOM THROUGH THE WINDOW, LING?!" Ed screamed and tossed the nearest thing he could grab, which was his phone.

The phone hit his friend square in the face. "That's not nice, throwing stuff at your friend," Ling grumbled.

"Sorry, it's just a habit of mine when someone breaks in," Ed muttered, massaging his temples where a headache was already coming in. "Why are you here anyway?"

Ling grinned and hopped onto the bed, "You know how I've been asking you about something, but never really remembered what it was?"

"Yeah. . .?" Ed look at Ling, dumbfounded. All day at school, Ling's been trying to ask the goldenhead about something, but kept saying he couldn't quite remember it. Ed swore Ling ate way too much this time.

"Well. . .I just remembered it!" Ling exclaimed. "Is that game you did for your assignment real?"

Silence. . .

"If it weren't, then I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of writing it TWICE!" Ed said.

"How do you get to it again?"

"I'll show you."

Ed then started up his computer, made sure he was not connected to the Internet. All the while telling Ling what was required in order for it to work. Ling simply nodded, not wanting to interrupt his friend.

When the dinosaur appeared on the screen, Ed simply pressed down on the spacebar and got the pixelated creature moving. While Ed pressed the spacebar so that the dinosaur would jump to avoid the cacti, Ling stared on in awe. He could understand why Ed would do a report on this, IT WAS JUST TOO ADDICTING! Eventually, the birds started flying in.

"Do you have to avoid the birds as well?" Ling asked.

Ed nodded, still fixated on the screen. "Uh-huh. You can't hit anything that comes your way. Think of them as your mortal enemies."

"So, I can think of the cacti as the assassins and the birds as my other siblings?"

"Whatever suits you best. For me, I think of them as the 7 Kin of Purgatory and the 9 Demon Gates." Ed said as the dinosaur collided with a cactus.

"Can I try now?" Ling asked. Ed simply moved from the chair, allowing the tall fifteen year old to take his place.

Ling pressed the retry button, letting the game start all over again. With Ed acting as guidance for him, he managed to get pretty far, the dinosaur moving faster than it was in the beginning. After a while, the dinosaur hit a bird. "Did it have to hit one of my siblings?" Ling groaned, hitting his head on the desk.

Ed chuckled. "Better that than an assassin?" Ling nodded.

After that, the two boys took turns playing on the computer, Ed ranting about rather facing the 7 Kin of Purgatory than the 9 Demon Gates and Ling grumbling about how the assassins ganged up on the poor dinosaur. Around the third round, they realized that they could also use the up arrow key and give the spacebar a break. Neither of them noticed the time on the computer screen nor did they pay any mind to it.

Meanwhile, Trisha was standing outside Ed's room, listening in on the conversation. _Hmm, _she thought, _I didn't know that Ling would be paying a visit. If I knew that sooner, then I would have asked him if he wanted to eat dinner with us._ Trisha silently giggled as she recalled how Ed told her that Ling could possible eat the school cafeteria clean in one day and made her way back to her room.

"Why was I done in by the birds of siblings again?!" Ling cried. Stepping away as Ed took his seat back for his round.

"At least it wasn't the 9 Demon Gates like me," Ed said, starting the round again and effectively avoiding the cacti and eventual birds.

Both of them started to relate the obstacles to what they found most annoying. Ed eventually told Ling about how Al was referring the cacti and birds to the homunculi and Papillion. At first, Ling was a bit confused at that, so Ed quickly reconnected to the Internet and showed him images of Papillion. Both boys cracked up at the screenshots of episode 6, all the while trying to burn the image out of their minds and souls.

Now, though, Ed was trying his hardest not to screw up. Why? Because the dinosaur was going so freakin' fast! Ling whistled as Ed managed to break the record of 2000. He managed to get as far as 2398 when suddenly. . .

"Go to bed, boys. It's almost 4 o'clock," Hohenheim said as he peered through the door, startling both teens.

"Wh-What the hell, Hohenheim?!" Ed started. Hohenheim only gave him the look before gesturing to the clock on Ed's nightstand.

Ling spared a glance at the clock, then at the computer. "Oh. . ."was all he managed to say before Ed did the same.

"I swear, this game is a major distraction," Ed muttered under his breath, only low enough that Ling could still hear.

"Agreed."

Hohenheim simply sighed to himself and left the two friends alone. Going back to his room where Trisha was waiting.

As Ling headed back home and Ed finally went to bed for only about two hours sleep, Hohenheim spent the rest of the night playing a certain familiar game on his phone. Yes, he'd heard about Ed's little discovery. Trisha only rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

"No matter what, you're still a child at hear," she whispered. Her husband only hummed in response.

* * *

**Dear Gate, I think this one might be the longest one I've ever done for this story. Moral of the story, always pay attention to the time when playing this! It will keep you from doing so! O_O**

**Again, I can't hold any promises about update times, but again, I'm starting to consider making this a multi-chaptered fanfic. Tell me what you think about it. I'll update when I either get the chance or when I feel up to it. I haven't really been getting to School Competitions or Rebellious Ambitions, and would probably be a while before I get back to them. With school just starting up again and having to move, I don't even have much time to finish a summer assignment. Hopefully, I can at least finish chapter 5 and post it sometime.**

**Anyway, as always, feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
